Actuator devices are used in a wide variety of applications and, in some instances, such devices are necessary to convert one form of motion to another form of motion. For instance, with a gear train rotating in one direction, it might be necessary to create a reversible reaction direction for performing a specific function. In another application, it might be necessary to rotate the gear train in two directions while creating a unidirectional reaction for performing a specific function.
These general operative parameters are particularly prevalent in aircraft and aerospace applications wherein a variety of operative components must be actuated in a particular sequence. For instance, one application might be a power drive unit which must perform sequenced shifting between two separate outlets, such as a pallet output and a door output for loading a cargo bay of an aircraft. A door first must be opened, followed by "opening" (extending) of the pallet. In reverse sequence, the pallet first must be "closed" (retracted), followed by closing of the door. The door and pallet are conventionally driven by gear train means and are held in closed condition by brakes, such as spring biased brakes. In order to effect sequential actuation of such components, problems heretofore have arisen because of the complexity involved and packaging required for effective actuating devices to perform such various sequential actuating programs. Simplicity, weight and size are critical considerations in the aircraft and aerospace industry.
This invention is directed to solving such problems by providing a unique, extremely simple actuating apparatus capable of reversing direction actuation as well as converting unidirectional motion to multidirectional (e.g. reversing) motion.